Ubiquitous remote access to application programs and data has become commonplace as a result of the growth and availability of broadband and wireless network access. In addition, users are accessing application programs and data using an ever-growing variety of client devices (e.g., mobile devices, table computing devices, laptop/notebook/desktop computers, etc.). Data may be communicated to the mobile device from a remote server over a 3G and 4G mobile data networks or wireless networks such as WiFi and WiMax. Most mobile devices have access to the Internet and are able to interact with various types of application programs.